


Short 'n sweet

by J_L_Jonathans



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Jonathans/pseuds/J_L_Jonathans
Summary: Short 'n sweet avalance fluff





	Short 'n sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot

Ava looked behind her and saw that Sara was sleeping. Ava looked out over the city and softly sighed. Everything seemed so … the same as before. It’s just that she didn’t feel the same, her life was so much brighter than before. Ava never thought she could feel this way, so happy and fulfilled. It felt like her world was finally complete. And all it took was Sara.

Every time Ava looked at Sara, her eyes lit up. Ava felt at home and safer than ever in Sara’s arms. Sara made Ava feel like she could conquer the whole world and then some.  
Ava took a sip of her hot chocolate and leaned her arms on the railing. She loved feeling the wind in her hair at this time of night. She thought about how much she loved Sara and how she isn’t sure she can live without her.

Ava felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She leaned her head back and felt Sara kiss her cheek.

“Are you okay, babe? You normally don’t do this unless you need to think.”

“Just think about you, Sara. I just love you so much.”

“Let’s go back inside, Ava. It’s getting cold here and I want to cuddle in our bed.”

Ava smiled and let Sara pull her inside.


End file.
